<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Enemy | Eren Jaeger by 1800angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098001">The Enemy | Eren Jaeger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst'>1800angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you're sent by marley to kill eren jaeger. you're confident in completing the mission until getting to know him more than you should have.</p><p>THIS CAN BE READ ON WATTPAD MY USER IS 1-800ANGST<br/>-<br/>| I have playlists for this story on both Soundcloud (1800angst) + Spotify (awarejohnson) |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in your chair, reading a book you had stolen from your friend, Pieck. It was boring, but there was nothing else to read. So you sat through the pain while hoping it'll get better.</p><p>Everything in Marley had been silent recently, nobody was giving missions out. The silence scared you. For years it had been silent, nothing new happening which was a surprise to you honestly.</p><p>Picking up the glass of water that sat on your desk, you began to bring it to your lips, eyes remaining focused on the book. Your door opened suddenly, startling you, the glass slipping from your hand and shattering on the floor. "<em>Fuck me</em>," you squeeze your eyes shut in frustration, turning to see who it was that had interrupted you.</p><p>"Sorry...about that," Porco stood in the doorway, his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck nervously. You sigh at the sight of him and put the book down on the table, getting up to clean the mess you made thanks to Porco.</p><p>He stepped inside, making his way over to you. "Allow me," he says softly. "you could hurt yourself."</p><p>You lift a brow. "I'm not helpless, Porco," he nods. "I know but I'm the reason you dropped it in the first place," he says. Knowing he was right, you fell back onto your bum, watching him as he carefully picked up the glass shards.</p><p>"What's up?" you asked after a moment. You knew he didn't stop by just to say hi. "Uh, Reiner and Zeke wanna talk to you," he answers and you nod.</p><p>Standing carefully, you look down at the man as he looked up to you. "Are they finally giving missions out or something?"</p><p>"Not too sure. Wait for me, I'm coming with you," instead of waiting like he asked, you left the room and started walking down the hall where the stairs sat waiting for you to walk down them. "I should've known better than to ask you to wait."</p><p>All you do is send him a kind smile. Porco and you never really got along too well, not as well as you and everyone else. Nobody, including yourself, really knew why you didn't though.</p><p>Perhaps it was the way he talked to you at times. "I wish we got along better," Porco said as he shut the house door, glancing over at you while you continued to walk forward. "Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," he responded as he caught up to you. "I don't know why you don't like me."</p><p>You both remained silent after that because you didn't really know the answer for yourself. You just didn't have a reason to like him, so you disliked him. Shaking the thoughts away, you made it to the office and your eyes landed on Reiner. "Hey, long time no see,"</p><p>It had only been a week since you last saw him, but you considered you two to be pretty close with each other. Reiner was one of the first friends you had growing up, you were hungry and he and his friend Bertholdt gave you some food. You were very thankful for them.</p><p>His eyes shifted over to stare into yours as you approached him, punching his arm playfully. "Zeke," you stood at Reiner's side, looking over at Zeke as he stood there with his back turned to you.</p><p>Again, sadly, Zeke was another person you couldn't get along with. Except with him, you knew why you didn't like him. He was smart, and the things he did were just too suspicious, which screamed <em>I could be a traitor</em> in your eyes. It was his way or no way, always. And you knew he wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty to get what he wanted.</p><p>Porco shut the door since he was behind you and took a seat as he waited for Reiner and Zeke to explain what you two were doing there. "So, what's up? We don't have meetings like this anymore," you crossed your arms and leaned against the table, glancing at your friend.</p><p>"We need you," he confesses, looking at you making you lift a brow. "Me? You need me?" Reiner sighs and nods. "Yeah, you, Y/n. There's nobody else I can think of for this mission,"</p><p>You look back at Porco who looks at you with worried eyes. "And what is it? I can't think of much I can do compared to you all," you were referring to the fact that they were titan shifters while you weren't.</p><p>Reiner, Pieck, Porco, Zeke, and others, were all titan shifters. They looked human now, but if they were to inflict pain on themselves, they could easily shift into a literal humanoid giant.</p><p>Many years ago, some of them were chosen to be titans. "Nobody on Paradis has seen you," Reiner stares a hole through you and Zeke turns around finally, wanting to see the look on your face. "you could easily get in, their defenses aren't that good so you could probably easily sneak inside."</p><p>"Haven't we done this before? But with you and the others? I don't think that worked out very well," you say. "and why are you trying to do this again?"</p><p>Reiner looks to Zeke, so you assumed this was for him to explain. "Basically, we're ready for all of this to end. For once and for all. And the only way this can end is for you to kill Eren Jaeger,"</p><p>You stare into Zeke's blue eyes. "You're okay with me killing your half-brother, Zeke?" he moves his glasses a bit. "I am,"</p><p>"You've trained with us, you know how to handle titans, nobody on Paradis knows who you are...you're perfect for this," Reiner says and your eyes shift to him briefly. "If I say yes, how long do I have to do it?"</p><p>"At least within a year, you think you can do it, soldier?" Reiner asks you and you close your eyes.</p><p>Everything had been so boring recently and you could finally stop things. "I'll do it," Porco looks down at the table and you push off the table. "I'll go over more details with you tomorrow,"</p><p>You nod and Porco stands, heading to the door where he walks ahead of you. You stared at the back of his head, wondering what crawled up his ass. Deciding to ignore it, you continued home, where you would spend your night thinking this over. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look exhausted, you okay?" Pieck steps into the room, leaning against the door frame with a kind smile on her face. You sighed and shifted upward. "Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind,"</p><p>She walks in. "Reiner and Zeke talked to you?" you nod. "Yeah, looks like I'm gonna be the one to kill Eren Jaeger," Pieck stares at you and you search her eyes. "what?"</p><p>"Are you sure you can do it?" you lift a brow. "Why wouldn't I be able to? The only hard part I can even think of is sneaking into Paradis without raising suspicions,"</p><p>Pieck walks over to the bed, taking a seat and looking at you. "You're my friend, I just don't want anything to happen to you. It's a long journey there," you put a hand on her shoulder, a smile appearing on your face. "I'll be fine, Pieck. I wanna do this. Regardless of the outcome, if I kill him and they find me...I'm dead, but I think I'm okay with that,"</p><p>You were glad to know she worried about you. It meant a lot. There weren't many people that did. "I think I got this though," you state proudly, smiling widely. Pieck smiles as well. "I believe in you,"</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning you went and met up with Reiner and Zeke again. "So, when do I leave, and am I going alone?" Reiners brows lifted, finding it a shock that you already had a question. "I take it you're ready for this?"</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna be the one to take that bastard down for once and for all," you tell him and he nods. Zeke glances at you, hoping you wouldn't notice but you do. Eren has always been a threat to Marley, considering he has the attack titan and the founding titan.</p><p>Perhaps after you killed him and returned, you could see a proud look on your parent's face. You couldn't remember a day they were ever proud of you. "Okay, well...yes, you leave in a few days. And there will be a few people with you, Porco will take you there,"</p><p>"Porco? Please," you roll your eyes and scoff, leaning back in the chair you were seated in. Zeke looked at you. "what?" you question, noticing.</p><p>Zeke turned his back to you, moving some things around. "Nothing, you just annoy me," you lift a brow, a smirk appearing on your face. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Moving on," Reiner says, taking a seat as well and staring at you. "I'm counting on you," he tells you and you nod slowly, the smirk disappearing. "I know. I won't let you down. Go over the plan with me?"</p><p>Finally, everyone is situated and Porco among two others walks inside, Reiner nodding at them. You and Porco glance at each other before you quickly look away, staring off at the wall as you waited for Reiner and Zeke to go over the plan.</p><p>The two extras were the ones tagging along with you. "Okay, so you're going to sneak into Paradis. Obviously, you're going to have a harder time getting inside. But you're smart, you'll figure it out," Reiner said and you stare at him. "and once you're all inside, stay low for a little bit and try to find a place to stay. Try to see if you can find Eren, but do not engage yet. Wait until you think the time is right to do that. Don't kill him immediately, just try to closer to him and then kill him."</p><p>After hearing Reiner explain all of that, Zeke went over all the possible ways of getting inside but you didn't really pay attention. You'd only regret that later. His voice simply annoyed you. <em>Blah, blah, blah</em>. That's all you heard. "Okay, are we done here?"</p><p>Reiner and Zeke looked at each other. "Okay," you say and stand from the table and get ready to leave before Porco grabs onto your arm. You stop and glare at him. "what?"</p><p>"Can we talk later?" he asked and you yank your hand away, walking toward the toward. "Sure," he sighs and watches you go. Reiner and Zeke stare at him and Porco looks confused. "What?"</p><p>-</p><p>You're sitting in your room, gathering some things that you think you should take with you. Nothing too big or anything, just a few clothes and things to keep you going. You thought about going to see your parents before leaving.</p><p>Maybe they'd be sad to see you go, perhaps even try to talk you out of it. A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts and you reached over, putting a shirt on and heading to the door.</p><p>Porco stood there. "Why are you doing the mission?"</p><p>You lift a brow. "Why is that any of your business?" Porco passed you, walking into your room. "It's just a question," he replied. "Okay," you say and stand there, the door held open as you waited for him to leave.</p><p>"Because I can," you blurt out once you realize he's not leaving. "Porco, I do not need to explain what I choose to do, I don't even like you that much. Eren is our enemy...yeah, I want to be the one to kill him."</p><p>Porco turns slightly, looking at you before taking a seat on your bed. You shake your head and go over to him, taking a seat beside him. "Can you even do it?"</p><p>You stare at him as he glances at you. "Yeah, I can,"</p><p>Why did he even care so much in the first place, you couldn't figure it out. And you weren't going to ask. Probably because you didn't want to know. "If they find out it was you, they'll kill you," you nod slowly. "I know. And I'm okay with that,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey! thanks for reading this. I love you and appreciate you highly. posting chapter three after this and then I'm updating every Friday. I was gonna publish all three at once today, but I decided to just publish one the same day I published it on Wattpad. idk if that makes sense but anyway...thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke looked to Reiner. "Do you really think she can pull it off?" he asked. Reiner stopped and turned toward him. "Aren't you one of the ones who agreed that she could do it?"</p><p>He nodded and sighed. "Well yeah, but...never mind. It's nothing, forget I even said anything." Reiner watched as Zeke moved a few things around before leaving the room, leaving him confused. Despite not liking you, Zeke thought that maybe you could do it. But he had his doubts, as everyone did.</p><p>It was nothing new.</p><p>You held your hand up, blocking the sun as the ship came to a stop. "Got everything you need?" Porco asked and you nodded without saying anything, turning and walking away from him.</p><p>Not too long ago, your group was sent out. Porco wanted to desperately come with you, but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to do so. The ship had stopped and it was now time for you to journey on the land, all the way to Paradis.</p><p>"Just a second, I need to grab my things," you say to the commander and you watch as he nods before you quickly disappear. The two spies that were tagging along waited for you on land, Porco waited for you at the door.</p><p>Picking up your backpack that had everything you needed, you dug inside and grabbed the photo of your family. "Here goes nothing," you stare at the picture and put it back into the bag, finally leaving the room nearly bumping into Porco. "Sorry," he apologizes and you brush past him. "wait," he stops you as he turns. You stop as well. "What, Porco?"</p><p>"Is there nothing else you want to say?" you glance back at him. "Not at all,"</p><p>He takes a step forward. "Your parents, what do I tell them?" you were shocked he mentioned them. Porco always paid attention to what you said, so despite you two not getting along well he listened to everything you said, knowing that your parents didn't appreciate you at all.</p><p>Nor did they even genuinely care about you. Porco didn't know you didn't speak to them before leaving, he only assumed, but he was right. "There's no need to tell them anything, I'm coming back," his eyes widened when he saw the smile on your face. "I'll see you, Porco."</p><p>Before he could respond to you, you got off the ship and headed toward the two spies that were tagging along with you. "Let's go boys," you say and the journey officially began.</p><p>-</p><p>You were all almost there, you could just feel it. On your walk, you got to know the two tagging along. They appeared to be nice. Nicolo and Barrett. You learned that Nicolo was the best cuisine in Marley. And Barrett said there was nothing he was good at, but did say that he was a pretty good doctor.</p><p>Nobody must've acknowledged him for him to think that way. But you were thankful to have both of them with you, they'd both be useful.</p><p>Nicolo would be the cook while Barrett played doctor if anything happened. Especially if things went south and one of you got injured.</p><p>While walking, you noticed there was nothing but land and perhaps a few trees here and there. You had been outside the walls of Marley about once or twice, so you hadn't gotten to see what it was really like out here. Especially on the other side of the sea, it was beautiful over here.</p><p>If thinking unrealistically, there were things you'd want to do out here with all this land. You couldn't help but imagine what that life would be like if you were able to do that. This is another reason why you were so determined to kill Eren ever since they asked if you could do it.</p><p>A life with peace perhaps. It was a nice thought.</p><p>"You okay?" Nicolo questioned, glancing over at you. You nod. "Oh yeah, just thinking about things," you said as you three began to walk closer and you looked up at the sky, realizing you guys had been walking for several hours.</p><p>None of you were truly tired. You never stopped either, if you did, it wasn't for long. If any of you needed water, you would just drink it on the journey without having to stop. Same with food.</p><p>As you guys walked over a hill, you smiled and stopped as your eyes landed on the tall walls that were built. "We made it you guys,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, I'm updating every Friday! I already have chapter four done and when I finish the book itself, Ill publish it three times a week! have a great day, and thank you to those who have bookmarked and especially subscribed (i love you so much)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since you were able to sneak into Paradis. You guys had been staying in a house and today you were finally going to make your move on Eren.</p><p>You had only seen him once or twice, but you kept a good eye on him. Only once you had seen him without his friends. Other times he was surrounded by them. They all seemed to be having a good time.</p><p>It pissed you off, fucking island devils. "I'm going out soon," you shove a piece of bread into your mouth as you turned to Nicolo, putting a coat on. "Are you doing it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna see if there's anything I can do," you nod and once the coat was on, you bit a chunk of the bread and began to chew as you pulled the rest out, holding it in your hand. "Stay safe," you nod, and as you walked toward the door, Barrett was walking in.</p><p>You lift a brow and he sends you a small smile. "Sorry," he was quick to apologize before brushing past you. "Nothing to apologize for," you say before stepping out, catching the small gust of wind.</p><p>Taking a look around you noticed nobody was really out on the streets since the sun was setting. You let out a sigh and continued walking as you looked around the place.</p><p>The place was beautiful, and the people appeared to be nice here. Or at least from the ones you've actually spoken with. It didn't change the way you looked at them. Well, you tried not to let that have an effect.</p><p>Just because some people were nice doesn't mean everyone will be. And it didn't change what they did. But then again, you still didn't fully understand what they even did. You simply grew up with hatred, without knowing anything from their point of view.</p><p>You shook your head to push the thoughts away, there was no need to be thinking like that. You were here for one goal and you were determined to accomplish it.</p><p>Shoving your hands into your pocket, you walked around a corner before abruptly stopping. Eren was walking in your direction. Alone.</p><p>It was too early to even try to kill him, but you continued walking. You looked off to the side as you got closer to him, bumping into him slightly. "Sorry, I should have been paying attention," you say as his hands grab you to hold you steady.</p><p>You wanted to yank away from him but you couldn't, so you stood there until his hands fell to his side. "I feel like I know you," Eren says to you and you meet his green eyes for a brief second. "I don't think we've ever met before, sorry," you say and he nods slowly.</p><p>As you turn around, he speaks up again, making you stop in your tracks. "Have a nice evening," you smile, glancing back at him. "You too," you say and once you were turned back around, the smile instantly dropped but there was a girl with short black hair walking and she looked at you as she passed.</p><p>"I've been looking all over for you," you heard him say to him as he stared at you, watching as you continued to walk forward. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just walking around," he responds, finally taking his eyes off of your figure.</p><p>Glancing back at him, you slowly smiled to yourself thinking about the future events taking place. You had this under control. Pretend to be his friend, get friendly with him, and kill him. Great shock value.</p><p>You couldn't stop thinking about the look on his friends' faces when they found him. It was a great thought. Circling around, you headed back to the house where Nicolo read a book.</p><p>These two were brilliant. You thought you'd all be homeless but you found an empty house and they went and bitched about it. Nobody seemed suspicious of it, and they gave you this nice home. "Everything go all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I finally interacted with him. Weird, he even said he thought I looked familiar," Nicolo looked worried. "Should we be concerned?" he questioned. "Nope, I don't think there's anything to worry about. There's no way he's actually recognized me. Unless he dreamed about me," this made you let out a short laugh.</p><p>Leaning against the table. "I'm gonna head to bed so I can wake up and workout," Nicolo nods and watches as you walk by. "Night,"</p><p>"Uh, wait. Where's Barrett?" Nicolo didn't know the answer, raising up slightly. The door opened and there stood a sweaty Barrett. "What?" he asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead and stepping inside, shutting the door. "sorry, I was running."</p><p>"Start telling someone before you leave, remember what we came here for? Something could have happened...just, please don't run off without telling anybody. We're surrounded by enemies. Now goodnight you two,"</p><p>Nicolo and Barrett shared a look before they both sighed.</p><p>Taking his hair down and letting it fall to his shoulders, Eren laid in bed and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he did so.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about you. Getting annoyed, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.</p><p>Tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks to those leaving kudos and still reading! feedback appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You truly are amazing Nicolo," you glance back as you grin at him. He blushed and you turned back to look out the window. It was raining and you enjoyed the rain. "you ready to go?"</p><p>He gathers a few things before nodding to himself. "Yeah," you two were taking things to a couple who lived around the block. One evening, Barrett, Nicolo, and you were all sitting out while eating.</p><p>The couple couldn't help but get a whiff of how amazing it smelt, so to make it look like you guys were fitting in you said Nicolo could bring something over for them. Barrett would be tagging along, but he was currently walking around the place, taking notes for himself.</p><p>Together you and Nicolo rushed down to the couple's house, knocking on their door and shielding yourselves from the rain. "Hey!" Eren stood in the rain, calling out to you. Both Nicolo and you turn around, looking at him.</p><p>"Go ahead," Nicolo meets your eyes as the door opens, and he turns his attention to the couple. "Sorry, I won't be able to join in, but I hope you enjoy what he made!" the couple looks at you as you begin to rush off to Eren.</p><p>You follow Eren as he rushes toward a house. "Sorry, just wanted to get out of the rain," you let out a breath as you looked around the place. It was nice, but hardly anything in it. "I saw you outside the window and wanted to apologize for yesterday."</p><p>"Yeah? It's okay, I don't mind," you tell him and he nods. "And I hope you don't feel weird being here," he noticed you looking around the room.</p><p>Shaking your head, you finally look at him again. "You barely have anything," Eren sighs and falls back onto the couch. "It just takes up space, only want what I need,"</p><p>"True. But wouldn't it get boring to look at after a bit?" Eren nods and pats the seat beside him. "Well, I look at it as if It'd be boring with it too. Because again, you're looking at the same things every day," you turn and stare at him.</p><p>He diverted his green eyes, meeting yours. Eren took in your features as you stood in front of him, noticing every detail of you. He still thought you look highly familiar, but just couldn't remember where he had seen you. And Eren couldn't understand if that was a bad thing or not.</p><p>"What are you doing out in the rain?" he asks curiously. "Oh," you walk over to take a seat next to him, remembering how he gestured for you to sit. "well Nicolo, he is an amazing cook. And one day while we were eating, they smelt how amazing it was. And him being the sweet person he is, he offered to cook for them."</p><p>Eren turned slightly. "You have a nice voice," you meet his gaze. "You think so?"</p><p>He nods. "Yeah. It's soothing. I could listen to you ramble about stories all day,"</p><p>Your lips curve into a smile. At first, you couldn't notice if he was being honest but he seemed like he was serious. "Thanks, that's a first,"</p><p>"Yeah," he smiles as well, once noticing yours. The thought of tackling him right now and attempting to kill him sounded good. This was a good chance, but you probably wouldn't succeed.</p><p>Not only that, you did want him to feel that sting of betrayal as he stares into your eyes while your knife plunges into his chest. "Is Nicolo your boyfriend?"</p><p>You laugh. "No way, he's just my friend," you were quick to make up a lie. "we grew up together, he's practically my brother."</p><p>"Since Nicolo is a good cook, or so you claim. You should let me hook him up with my friend Sasha, she absolutely loves food,"</p><p>Nodding, you agree. "Why not? He loves to do it, so it'd be great. Great excuse to see you again as well," Eren lifts a brow. "Is that so?" you both smile at each other. "I'm gonna be looking forward to it,"  he replies.</p><p>Why was he so nice? It made things harder for you, but you were gonna do the best you could to ignore it. Because at the end of the day, he was still your enemy and it was your job to kill him.</p><p>"I do have a question though," Eren begins, his head tilting slightly. You tensed up slightly, did he know? No. There was no way for him to know. "do you like the rain?"</p><p>You let out a breath and turned toward the window, watching as the rain continued to pour down. "Yeah," you turn back to look at him again. "I do. And you?"</p><p>"I do too. I like to wake up early in the mornings and sit by the window just to watch it," you nod and lean back against the couch, sighing. After a moment of just staring out the window, you decided to break the silence. "I should probably go, Nicolo is probably wondering where I am,"</p><p>Eren nods and stands with you. "When are you free? Find a day for Nicolo and Sasha to meet,"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm free all the time. Nicolo as well. So...whenever is a good day for you," you two stood in front of each other. "Tomorrow?" you look away from his eyes, moving something off his shirt. "Tomorrow is good, I'll see you then?"</p><p>Eren waited for a second to answer you. "Let me walk you home,"</p><p>You hesitated. Was it even a good idea for him to know where you lived? I mean, you didn't live too far, just around the block. And regardless he'd probably find out eventually, so you nodded. "Here, wear this," he turns, rushing into the kitchen to grab a coat. "No, I'm fine. It's yours, you wear it,"</p><p>"I'm fine," he insists and begins to wrap it around you, making you let out a breath. "thank you..." you almost said his name and instantly forgot that neither of you had officially introduced yourselves to each other. "Eren," he answers. "Eren." you nod.</p><p>He smiled. "And you are...?"</p><p>"Y/n," he nods. "Y/n." he confirmed as you did. "you ready, Y/n?</p><p>Looking at him, you nod yet again and then he opened the door. "Let's go," he says. "lead the way."</p><p>He shut the door behind him and you ran ahead of him. Eren made sure to follow closely behind and he let out a small laugh, seeing as you almost slipped rushing around the corner.</p><p>What was the point of walking you home if you two were actually running? You pushed the thought aside, deciding to live in the moment of it. One person stood outside their home, watching you as you rushed by, Eren right behind you. They shook their head and you eventually stopped after a moment, opening the door and rushing inside.</p><p>Nicolo and Barrett's necks snapped to look at you. Eren walked in behind you and the smile on your face vanished slowly after realizing it. They seemed concerned so you looked to Eren. "Thanks, even though...that wasn't really walking me home,"</p><p>He laughs and notices you taking the coat off. "Here," you hand it over. Eren looks over at the two boys, sending them a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before resting the coat on his arm and heading back out the door.</p><p>You shut it behind him and looked to the boys. "Sorry, that was quite the mess. I'm gonna..." you looked down at your soaked clothes. "change into some new clothes."</p><p>Walking past them, the smile reappeared on your face. Running in the rain with Eren Jaeger, who would have thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the late update. it's been ready to publish for like a week, but I had a busy day today so I apologize</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa watches Eren move around the house, his head was aching so he needed to find something to do. Though, he knew it wouldn't help him at all. But his dreams were becoming a bit much for him, making it harder for him to sleep. "Eren, who is the girl you've been speaking to?"</p><p>"Hm?" he says, moving some cups around. "The girl, I saw you two yesterday in the rain. And then the day before you two had spoken briefly before I arrived," he was frustrated with the question. "Why does it matter?"</p><p>She didn't respond, she only poured her tea out and headed toward the front door. Eren turned toward her. "I'll be back soon," she says and leaves. He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter,</p><p>Later that day, you sat with the two boys. "So my plan is to get along with them," you sat on the couch, looking between Nicolo and Barrett. "build that trust with them, and then..." you snapped your fingers. They both nodded. "Good plan but I hate this altogether, these people are smarter than we think,"</p><p>You lean forward. "And I'll make sure to stay one step ahead. Simple,"</p><p>Nicolo looks toward the kitchen. "It feels like I'm making food for the whole town at this point," he says. "Well it's a good way to fit in, so it's a good thing. And I appreciate you for it,"</p><p>Standing from the couch, you got ready to head outside. You figured you'd go see Eren and invite him and his friends over. As you open the door, he stood there. "I was just about to knock...hey," he smiles softly.</p><p>His friends stood behind him. "Perfect timing, come in. The foods almost ready," you step back, allowing them to come inside. "I didn't think anybody lived here," a girl speaks up, and you glance at her.</p><p>The same girl that walked past you the day you officially saw Eren. "Oh, yeah. Our last place was in terrible condition...so we got this,"</p><p>She seemed suspicious about it, so you knew you'd have to keep an extra eye on her.</p><p>"Anyway, take a seat wherever you'd like. It's also nice to meet you all," you smile warmly at them. "I hope that you relish our company and Nicolo's cooking."</p><p>This whole thing was awkward, but you hoped that would soon die down whenever Nicolo finished cooking. He stood at the stove, turning the heat up to help speed up the process.</p><p>-</p><p>To help pass time, Eren introduced you to his friends and they met yours. It was still a bit awkward trying to find a topic, considering you were trying to be careful with what was said.</p><p>It was game over if you slipped up.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Sasha moaned as she bit into the food, her cheeks puffed out as she shoved the food further into her mouth. "this is amazing!"</p><p>You smile at the girl. Glancing over at Nicolo, you saw the blush spread across his cheeks as he stared at the girl. "Must be pretty great," you say and look at Eren.</p><p>"Agreed. It's nicely cooked. It's good to have something to eat like this. Things haven't been the best around here these last few years," The blonde, Armin, agrees with a smile on his face. Eren looks directly at you after you look away, but you pretend to not notice.</p><p>Now that this was finally happening, it was a great start. And you were happy to know that everything was going according to plan. Because now you know them, though you had heard of a few of them before, specifically Mikasa and Armin, since they were his closest friends.</p><p>One name, in particular, you remember well was Levi Ackerman's. Zeke didn't seem to like him all too much, which made you laugh to yourself. You were quite excited to meet the guy though.</p><p>"Thanks for having us over, it was great. Best I've had in a while," Eren stops you outside while everyone stepped out of the house. "Thanks for coming. It's good to meet people...I've been busy these past few years and never really got the chance to make friends with anybody," you say and mentally scream.</p><p>You hoped he wouldn't ask what you had been doing and thankfully, he didn't. "Of course, I get that. See you soon, Y/n," he takes a step back and sends you a short nod before walking with his friends, mainly Mikasa. She looked at him and grinned at something he said and you sighed, heading back inside.</p><p>"How was that?" you ask Nicolo. "Terrible," he replies. "but it was okay. It worked out. This is going to be hard, Y/n, you sure you're still up for this?"</p><p>Looking away from him, you nod. "Of course I am, nothing's going to make me change my mind,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter and also the shittiest. hope you enjoyed. smut soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pieck pulls her hair into a ponytail before looking over at Porco who stared out the window. She smiled and walked over, taking a seat at the table. "Thinking about Y/n?"</p><p>"Ah," he sighs, looking at Pieck. "yes. I just wonder how things are going, there's no way for me to know...for <em>us</em> I mean."</p><p>She stares at him knowingly and eventually looks away. "I know, I think about her too. I hope she is doing well," he nods and stands from the table. "Where are you going? It's late,"</p><p>"I'm gonna talk to Y/n's parents, alone preferably," she then frowned. "Do you think that's a good idea? It may make her upset if she was to find out about it..." he sighs, stopping at the door as his hand wrapped around the knob.</p><p>Glancing back at her, he nods. "I know, but I just want them to know what she's doing. I don't even think that they know,"</p><p>He opens the door and leaves the house without a second thought. They needed to know what she was sacrificing as well, her life was on the line. And if he was right, and they didn't know, then he was ready to tell them everything.</p><p>How she thought about them constantly, living with knowing she'll never be good enough for them, or how she might die thinking that. Maybe...just maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into them, despite their relationship.</p><p>Porco also just wanted you to come home to something good. He hated the thought of you not coming home at all. For a moment he stopped, wondering why he was so concerned about you constantly but he knew deep inside.</p><p>Showing up at your parent's front door, Porco knocked and waited for one of them to come to the door. "Porco, honey. Hello, how are you? Come in," your mother grinned happily and Porco nodded his head, stepping inside. "I'm fine, thank you,"</p><p>"What brings you by?" she asks, looking at him intently. "I came by to talk about your daughter," her face nearly fell. What was it about you that they hated so much? Your attitude was the only thing he could even think of, but it wasn't even that bad. It was mainly just Zeke and Porco that got that treatment. And possibly a few others. Other than that you were, aside from Pieck, the nicest person he's ever met.</p><p>She heads into the kitchen, gesturing for Porco to take a seat. "What has she done this time?" Porco holds himself back and just sighs, taking a seat and looking at her. "She's gone actually," the woman lifted a brow. "What do you mean <em>gone</em>?"</p><p>"Y/n left Marley. She's on a mission in Paradis," she began to move slower before finally stopping, your father walking in and smiling. "Good evening, Porco. How have you been?"</p><p>Before Porco could say anything in return, your mother interrupted making both men look at her. "Why would she leave without telling us?"</p><p>"Full offense, would you have even cared if she came to tell you she was leaving? She left the way she did because she believed you wouldn't care. Maybe I'm wrong about this too, but...she wants to come back home and see a smile on both of your faces,"</p><p>"What's going on?" your father asks, crossing his arms. "Our daughter is on Paradis Island. And Porco, you don't know anything about us. Nor does our daughter even like you, why are you here telling us this?"</p><p>Porco glances to the side. "Because she might not come back alive. And I need you to know that it's probably your fault she accepted to do it," your mother slammed a dish into the sink. "not only that, out of everybody in her life, she needs her parents to support her the most and you never gave that to her."</p><p>"I think it's best if you leave, Porco," your father tells the man strictly, staring at his wife who leaned against the counter. "Take what I said into consideration. Maybe she'll come back and see her parents being happy for her that she succeeded. Also, notice how when you answered the door...you didn't even ask about her? Didn't even ask what she was doing." Porco sarcastically smiles, stepping away from his chair.</p><p>Your father then grabs Porco by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the table. Porco stared into your father's angry eyes. "You think you know me, Porco? You think you know <em>my </em>family?"</p><p>"I do," Porco says before getting a nice punch to the face. Blood dripped from his nose as your father breathed heavily. "Stop. You're going to get yourself in trouble and don't forget...he's a titan shifter," your mother says as your father drops Porco. He barely caught himself.</p><p>"Get out of my house, I don't want to see you walking near this place. And I don't want you near my daughter,"</p><p>Porco then laughs, stumbling away. "She can make her own decisions and I think you forgot she hates me already," your parents began whispering amongst themselves as he walked out of the house. "Porco," Reiner says, standing there.</p><p>-</p><p>"What made you think that was a good idea! You know how her parents are!" Reiner yells at Porco. "How did you even know I was there?"</p><p>Pieck looks away, and Porco notices before letting out a groan. "Don't get mad at me. You're lucky nothing serious happened. Her father is..." Pieck stops and sighs, Porco's face falling at her words. "I'm not sorry. Her parents needed to know,"</p><p>Reiner sighed. "You can't make them care, Porco," he nods at his words. "I know, I know,"</p><p>"Just don't pull that shit again, I'm not going to be happy if I have to talk to either of them," Reiner states clearly. "Reiner," Porco says slowly.</p><p>He hums in response. "I need to ask you something,"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Porco prepared himself to ask this question, taking a deep breath and standing from his seat. "Please let me go to Paradis,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyooo hope you are all well</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>make sure to sub</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>